l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Effendi
Effendi was son of the Sultan Yusef III. Celestial Alliance Effendi's father was a figurehead of the Caliph Hanan Talibah. He and the Ebonite Pashal arrived to the Citadel, the one remaining jinn stronghold and stronghold of the Celestial Alliance. Slaves of Mortals, Part I, by Patrick Kapera a collection of heroes that opposed the Immortal Caliph and the dark jinn Kaleel. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman Yusef III's death In 1132 the Erba'a Alliance sieged the Jewel and launched an attack to end the reign of terror of the Caliph. Yusef III was murdered by the Caliph during the Shattering of the Jewel, and no new Sultan was immediately appointed. Slaves of Mortals, Part I, by Patrick Kapera Celestial Alliance The life of the Sultan's family was in danger. Saqr al Fediq, a Sahir that had been courting his sister Sahlah, revealed himself as a jinn who had taken human form, and he offered to save as many of the Sultan's people as he could using his spell Crossroads. The rescued were transported to the Citadel, the one remaining jinn stronghold and stronghold of the Celestial Alliance. The Ashalan, who would normally be Effendi's counsel, were gone, and the Principles were still learning from their ancient texts. A Jinn is dead by an human In the Citadel was celebrating the wedding between Saqr al Fediq] and Sahlah. Kabdar Fassal told him that the Jackal made an attack to gain control of the Ebon Stone, but were repelled. After the fighting at the Temple of the Black Stone, a wall collapsed by one of the Jackals' volleys showed hidden tunnels beneath. Inside one of the branch tunnels they found two corpses, Tabari, the Qabal Shadowmaster, and the other was the jinn Gathriq. Both were long-dead, locked in a final battle-pose. A black sword gripped in the hands of Tabari pinned Gathriq up against the tunnel wall. No jinn had ever died by the hands of a human. It broke the myth of Jinn immortality. Slaves of Mortals, Part I, by Patrick Kapera Jackal Ambush Pashal came to show the blade to Mohandis the Enchanter, and told Effendi about the dead jinn. Before they could reach the sahir they were attacked by Fatima and the Monkey Man, who were seeking to control the Sayel Blade. Pashal and Effendi were wounded and dismayed, and saved by the timely arrival of the Quest, Lurza. Slaves of Mortals, Part II, by Patrick Kapera Citadel Assaulted While Effendi was recovering Kaleel sent his legion and citadel against the other. Judgment was killed by Ajbar, and Pashal managed to enter in the jinn's citadel, fuelling the arrival of the Quest, the Shadow-Jinn, and the Sayel. Sayel devoured Kaleel and his armies, but at great cost. After unmaking the Jinn, the Sayel threatened to spiral out of control, until Israk managed to funnel it into the heavens with the Hakhim's Seal, where beings greater than those of our world could hope to oppose it. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman Faded to the Stars After Kaleel and his legion were defeated, Lurza told another sacrifice had to be made, and faded. The members of the Alliance began to have their forms dissolving as light to join their champion in the heavens. There the Alliance would fight his last battle against Sayel, in a place he could not harm the world. Sultan After the death of the Immortal Caliph Hanan Talibah he worked with the new Caliph, Adira, to bring peace back to Medinaat al-Salaam. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman External Links * Effendi (LBS - The Awakening) Category:Burning Sands Members